legalfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
틀:User language-0/설명
} |af=Hierdie persoon verstaan nie Afrikaans nie (of verstaan dit met groot moeite). |als=Dä Benützer hät gar ekei Alemannischkenntnis. |an=Iste usuario no repleca l'aragonés (u lo repleca con prou dificultá). |ar= هذا المستخدم ' لا يتحدث اللغة العربية'. |ast=Esti usuariu nun entiende asturianu (o tien problemes mui grandes pa entendelo). |be=Гэты ўдзельнік/гэтая ўдзельніца не разумее беларускую мову, ці разумее яе зь цяжкасьцю. |bg=Този потребител не разбира българския език, или съвсем малко и с големи трудности. |br=An den-mañ ne gompren ket brezhoneg anezhañ, pe neuze gant kalz a boan. |ca=Aquest usuari no entén el català o té dificultats per a entendre'l. |co=Issu participanti ùn capisci micca u corsu. |cs=Tento uživatel nerozumí česky. Mějte to prosím na paměti při zanechávání vzkazů. |csb=Nen brëkòwnik nie znaje kaszëbsczégò. |cv=Ку хутшăнакан чăваш чĕлхине пĕлмест. |cy=Dydy'r defnyddiwr 'ma ddim yn deall y Gymraeg. |da=Denne bruger forstår ikke dansk. |de=Diese Person hat kaum oder keine Deutschkenntnisse. |dv=މި ބޭފުޅާއަށް ދިވެހި ބަސް އެނގިވަޑައެއްނުގަނޭ |ell=Αυτός ο χρήστης δεν καταλαβαίνει τα Ελληνικά (ή με δυσκολία). |en=This user does not understand English (or understands it with considerable difficulty). |eo=Ĉi tiu uzanto ne komprenas la lingvon Esperanto, aŭ tre malfacile komprenas. |es=Este usuario no entiende español (o lo entiende con dificultad). |et=Kasutaja ei oska eesti keelt |eu=Erabiltzaile honek euskararik ez du ulertzen (edo nekez ulertzen du). |fa=این کاربر زبان فارسی نمی‌داند. |fi=Tämä käyttäjä osaa hyvin vähän tai ei lainkaan suomea. |fo=Hesin brúkarin skilur ikki føroyskt. |fr=Cette personne ne comprend pas le français, ou seulement avec des difficultés notables. |ga=Níl aon Ghaeilge ag an úsáideoir seo. |gl=Esta persoa non comprende o galego, ou ten grandes dificultades para entendelo. |gn=Ko yvypóra ndoñe'ẽkuaái ete avañe'ẽ. |got=Sa niutands ni rodeiþ gutiskai. |gv=Cha nel Gailck ec yn theay-ymmydee shoh. |ht=Moun pa kapab pale kreyòl ayisyen (ou konprann avèk gran difikilte). |hu=Ez a szerkesztő nem tud magyarul. |id=Pengguna ini tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia, atau hanya dengan sangat sulit. |ilo=Daytoy nga agar-aramat ket saanna a maawatan ti Iloko (wenno maawatanna bassit ngem marigatan). |io=Ta uzanto ne komprenas Ido, o havas multa desfacileso komprenar. |is=Þessi notandi skilur ekki íslensku (eða annaðhvort skilur hana með miklum erfiðleikum eða kýs að tjá sig ekki á íslensku). |it=Questo utente non capisce l'italiano, o lo capisce solo con notevoli difficoltà. |ja=この利用者は'日本語'が'わかりません'（または理解するのがかなり困難です）。 |ka=ამ მომხმარებელს არ ესმის ქართული ენა. |kk=Бұл қолданушы қазақ тілін білмейді. |ku=Ew bikarhêner Kurdî nizane. |kw=An devnydhyer ma ny woer skrifa yn Kernewek. |la=Hic usor nullo pacto aut aegre Latinitate contribuere potest. |lad=Este usuario no entiende djudeo-espanyol (o lo entiende kon muncha difikultad). |ln=Moto óyo ayébí koloba lingála tɛ̂ |lt=Šis naudotojas nesupranta lietuvių kalbos (arba supranta labai ribotai). |lv=Šis lietotājs latviešu valodu neprot (vai saprot ar ievērojamām grūtībām). |mg=Ity mpikambana ity dia tsy mahay miteny malagasy' (na mety sarotra aminy ny miteny malagasy). |mk=Корисникот воопшто 'не разбира македонски. |mt=Dan il-user '''ma jifhimx il-'Malti', jew jifhmu biss b'ċertu diffikultà. |na=Amuno eman etsimine ekeow isitsiet ituga Dorerin Naoero. |nds=Disse Bruker snackt gor nich Plattdüütsch. |nl=Deze gebruiker heeft geen kennis van het Nederlands, of begrijpt het met grote moeite. |no=Denne brukeren verken skriver eller leser norsk. |oc=Aqueste utilizaire compren pas l' occitan, o solament amb de dificultats notablas. |os=Ацы архайæг ирон æвзаг бынтон не ’мбары. |pl=Ta osoba nie rozumie języka polskiego (albo ma z nim olbrzymie trudności). |pt=Este utilizador não compreende o português, ou o compreende com dificuldades consideráveis. |qu=Kay ruwaq Runa Simita manan rimanchu (askha sasa riman icha). |ro=Acest utilizator nu vorbeşte limba română. |ru=Этот участник не понимает русского языка. |scn=St'utenti nun canusci lu sicilianu, o sulu pò liggìrilu nanticchia. |sco=This uiser disna ken the wey tae spick Scots. |sk=Tento redaktor nerozumie po slovensky. Majte to prosím na pamäti pri zanechávaní odkazov. |sl=Ta uporabnik ne govori slovenščine oz. ima velike težave pri razumevanju. |sq=Ky përdorues nuk kupton shqip (ose kupton me vështirësi). |sr=Корисник не разуме (или са великим потешкоћама разуме понешто) српски језик. |sv=Den här personen förstår inte svenska (eller förstår det bara med stora svårigheter). |sw=Mtumiaji huyu hasemi Kiswahili. |th=ผู้ใช้คนนี้ไม่เข้าใจ'ภาษาไทย' หรือเข้าใจด้วยความยากลำบาก |tl=Ang user na ito ay hindi nakakaunawa ng Tagalog (o nahihirapang makaunawa nito). |tpi=Dispela yusa i no save Tok Pisin. |tr=Bu kullanıcı Türkçe'yi maalesef hiç bilmiyor. |uk=Цей користувач не розуміє української мови (або розуміє зі значними труднощами). |ur=">یہ شخص صاحِبِ زبانِ اردو ہے |vec=Sto utente non 'l capise el Vèneto, o lo capise soło co tanta dificoltà. |vi=Người này không hiểu tiếng Việt (hay trình độ rất thấp). |wa=Cist uzeu chal ni comprind nén l' walon. |zh=這位用戶'無法'理解'中文'。 |zh-yue=呢位用戶'唔識粵語'。 |#default= }}} }} *